


Warp Eight

by ShiningEve



Series: Star Trek Time Travels [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s02e23 Regeneration, The Borg, Time Travel, wibbly wobbly timey wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningEve/pseuds/ShiningEve
Summary: “Hull plating’s down to 81%!”“Trip, how long till we’ve got engines?”“Another few minutes, Cap’n!”“There’s another ship that just appeared on sensors.”“Sir, It’s firing on the cargo vessel.”Archer whirled around. “What?”“... They destroyed it…”A light appeared, then a second, then a third. Three humanoid figures beamed into the bridge, revealing a human woman in man in red uniforms, and a dark-skinned vulcan male, wearing yellow.“They’re called Borg” the woman said.Janeway and Voyager gets put on a mission by the temporal police to save the crew of the first enterprise.
Series: Star Trek Time Travels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830478
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Warp Eight

“Hull plating’s down to 81%!”

“Trip, how long till we’ve got engines?”

“Another few minutes, Cap’n!”

“Another 12%!”

Suddenly, T’pol whirled around. “There’s another ship that just appeared on sensors.”

“Sir, It’s firing on the cargo vessel.”

Archer whirled around. “What?”

“... They destroyed it…”

T’pol checked her sensors. “They obliterated it all, except for a small communicator.”

“Hoshi, check the subspace channels.”

Hoshi clicked a few keys. “There was a signal, but it’s gone.” 

  
  


A light appeared, then a second, then a third. Three humanoid figures beamed into the bridge, revealing a human woman in man in red uniforms, and a dark-skinned vulcan male, wearing yellow. 

“They’re called  _ Borg _ ” the woman said. “Chakotay, Tuvok, get down to the assimilated areas and free them.” 

The vulcan and the other human moved off into the turbolift. 

The woman smiled and walked down the stairs to stand in front of Archer. She stuck out her hand, and Archer grabbed it hesitantly. “Captain Kathryn Janeway,  _ USS Voyager _ . Its an honor to meet you, Captain.”

Archer shook her hand slowly. “Voyager?”

Janeway smiled and waved her hand. “A temporal matter. The Time Agents keep on throwing us through history. Apparently I’ve done so many missions for them I have a paradox named after me.”

  
  


“Time agents?” Reed asked. “You mean Daniels?”

Janeway frowned. “No, Braxton. You’ve had run ins with the 32nd century?”

“Yes.” Archer supplied. Suddenly, the woman’s pin binged. Archer noticed it was in the shape of the starfleet logo. Instead of reaching for a communicator, she tapped the badge.

“Janeway.”

A voice came through the badge. “Captain. The extent of the damage is much larger than what was seen on sensors. Request permission to beam over Lieutenant Torres and an engineering crew.”

Janeway turned to Archer, silently asking for permission. Trying to hide his floundering thoughts, he nodded.

“Proceed, Tuvok. Janeway out.”

“Beam?” Hoshi asked.

“Yes.” Janeway said. “It’s the proper protocol for ship-to-ship or ship-to-planet movements. Shuttles are now only used on away missions for extreme conditions that don’t allow transport.”

A set of figures beamed onto the platform behind Archer’s chair. They picked up their equipment and headed to the turbolift, using a PADD to show them how to get to the assimilated deck. One stayed behind, marching up to the captain with a PADD.

“Captain, there are a few other systems that need to be repaired. Their hull plating is damaged. Theres a breach on B deck with no force fields. A team is setting up a portable one to fix it.”

Trip came storming out of the turbolift. “Cap’n! There's a group of officers all wearing weird uniforms. Shoved me out of the conduits! And there’s a group on B deck settin’ up some sort of force field!”

Janeway smirked. “Those officers would be mine. Captain Janeway, pleased to meet you. This is my chief engineer, B'elanna Torres. She can give you a hand anywhere you need.” 

Archer stepped towards Trip. “they’re helping us, Trip. The temporal agents sent them here. They’re from the 32nd century, like Daniels.”

“Correction.” B’elanna said. “We’re from the 24th century. The temporal officers just like using us as their pawns because their agents aren’t dispensable, and we are.”

Janeway chuckled. “It’s alright, B’elanna. Go with the commander and you can clean up the systems.” 

B’elanna brushed her hair out of her face, showing a set of klingon cranial ridges. 

“You’re klingon.” Hoshi said.

“Half, actually.” B'elanna said, clearly ending the conversation before it started. She gestured to the turbolift, following a flustered Trip, who sent it to engineering.

Janeway put down the PADD B’elanna had given her. “It would be easier for you to understand if you came to my ship.”

Archer looked at his bridge officers. “Can I bring some of my officers along?”

“As many as you would like.”

“I will stay here captain. The rest of the officers can go.” T’pol stated.

Archer nodded. “Malcom, Hoshi, Travis.” 

Janeway beckoned them to stand next to her. 

“Janeway to Voyager, five to beam over.”

  
  


Two seconds later, the crew had beamed onto a transport platform on voyager. The Enterprise crew awkwardly rubbed their hands together to make sure they were in one piece. Janeway just sauntered down the steps towards the ensign in yellow at the control panel. 

“Sleek design” Mayweather muttered. Hoshi grinned at him, laughing silently.

Janeway turned back to the Enterprise crew. “I’d like you to meet my ops officer, Harry Kim. Harry, this is Captain Archer, Lieutenant Reed and ensigns Sato and Mayweather.”

The Asian man smiled lightly “Nice to meet you. Captain, Seven and Icheb are waiting in astrometrics for you and the guests.

Janeway beckoned the Enterprise crew and Harry down the hall, to another door. Inside was a huge lab with a screen, showing a set of star charts and a single line that jumped between them. Inside stood a blonde woman in a deep red jumpsuit, a metal piece covering her eyebrow and curving down around her eye. A teenaged boy stood next to her, his nose ridge extending up his forehead, a knob of metal running down one side. He smiled lightly. 

“Seven, Icheb.” Harry said, ruffling Icheb’s hair before moving off to a console and typing a few numbers.

Seven moved forwards and pressed a few buttons. A new image popped up on the screen, showing three ships. One was Enterprise, another was the modified transport. The third, Archer assumed, was Voyager. 

“We have been tracking your movements with our sensors, as well as the Borg ship. When they were destroyed, they sent a homing signal to the delta quadrant, the home of the Borg. But with the limited technology they had, it will take the signal well over 200 years to reach the Queen and the Collective.”

“Collective? What’s that?” Mayweather asked.

“The Collective is the Hive mind of the Borg, controlled and modulated by the Queen.” 

“How do you know all this?” Malcolm asked.

Seven looked momentarily uncomfortable. Janeway butted in. “We rescued both Icheb and Seven from the collective. They were once drones, but now they are individuals, free to make their own decisions.”

“You.. were like those people?”

“Yes.” Icheb stated. He turned very forcibly to the screen.

“We have reason to believe that a small Borg scout ship is in the immediate vicinity. We will have to eliminate that threat to complete our mission.” Seven said.

Harry pulled up the star chart again. A line was drawn between specific systems.

“The ship’s been erratic. It’s gone to majorly inhabited areas, but it hasn’t tried to assimilate a single life-form. We think they’re undergoing major repairs, taking up all of the collective’s focus.”

Janeway looked at the schematics they had pulled up of the original Enterprise. “Warp five… to slow. You’ll have to bring your senior officers aboard. I assume someone can keep the ship in one piece while it sits there?”

“Uhhh. yes. I’ll have lieutenant commander Bick watch the ship.” Archer stuttered.

“You can head back and round up your crew. I’ll beam mine back and then we’ll head off.” Janeway smiled.

Twenty minutes later, Archer beamed back with T’pol, Trip, Chakotay, and Tuvok.

“I see you’ve been acquainted with my security officer and my second officer.”

“Yes.” T’pol supplied.

Chakotay walked down the stairs. “Tuvok, get the phasers and the quantum torpedoes ready. Alert the security teams to be on standby.”

“Yes, sir.” Tuvok stated before turning sharply out the door.

“My armory officer can help.” Archer supplied. 

Janeway nodded to a passing ensign. “Ensign, take this Lieutenant to Tuvok, tell him that he’s there to help per my orders.”

“Yes, Captain.”

  
  


Janeway led them to the nearest security office, pulling out Phase Rifles and Phasers. She gave Archer, T’pol and Trip the Phasers, while she and Chakotay slung the larger rifles across their backs. 

  
  
  


Janeway marched into the bridge area, where B’elanna, Tom, Tuvok, Malcolm, Seven, Travis, Hoshi and Harry were. Behind her trailed Chakotay, Archer, T’pol, and Trip. She waved a hand at Tom as she made her way to the captain’s chair.

“Tom, go to warp eight! We’re robbing another Borg Cube!” 

Tom sighed before turning around and plugging in the coordinates Harry gave him. “Yes Ma’am.”

The Enterprise crew braced themselves for a bumpy ride, but stood up incredulously as they seamlessly slipped into high warp. Chakotay plopped down in the Second Officer’s chair, setting his rifle next to him. “How long?”

“Five minutes, sir.” Harry responded.

They dropped out of warp right above, the ship, weapons blazing, shields up. The damaged cube couldn’t put up much of a fight, only managing to lower the shields a small percent before turning into a floating debris field. Janeway stood up and put her hands on her hips. 

“Stand down from red alert, and tell Nelix to prepare an extra-strong cup of coffee.”

She stood, and headed into her ready room.

  
  
  
  


Back at Enterprise, Lieutenant Commander Alison Bick sat awkwardly in the Captain’s chair, waiting for their return. Suddenly, the other starship dropped out of warp right on top of them, beaming the entire senior crew back directly onto the bridge. Bick jumped out of the chair and moved off, the entire secondary crew flitting into the turbolift.

Archer took his seat back. Voyager hailed them, and they opened the viewscreen.

“Captain.”

“Captain.”

“We’ve finished our job here. We’ll be heading back to the 24th century momentarily. We wish you the best of luck on your mission, Enterprise Crew.”

“And… Yours.” Archer said. “Speaking of which, what is your original mission.”

Janeway grinned. “Temporal directive, Captain Archer. Can’t tell you a thing. Farewell.”

Tuvok appeared in the top of the screen. He made the traditional vulcan salute to T’pol. “Live long and prosper.”

T’pol returned the sentiment. “Peace and good health.” 

Janeway nodded to them. “Voyager out.”

The transmission cut, and the crew witnessed the bigger ship maneuver into a hole in space, before disappearing entirely. Archer sat for a minute. 

Hoshi’s panel binged. A transmission filled the room, Janeway’s voice filtering in.

“It would be in the best interest of the timeline if no one but us knew about this.”

Archer smiled, then looked at the crew. “Well, you heard the Captain, get to it.”

“Aye sir.” Mayweather said, erasing sensor logs.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and needed something to do. here ya go, people  
> Until Next Chapter,  
> XOXO,  
> ShiningEve
> 
> Also!! If yall have any more time travel ideas, put them in the comments.


End file.
